


Oh, Darlin', Don't You Ever Grow Up

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [33]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher is growing up and Eddie panics a little, Fluff, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Growing Up, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Okay A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Buck, you need to calm down.”“Okay but how am I the only one freaking out about this?” Buck asked with a huff. “I don’t get how you’re so calm about this. Christopher is going on a date! His first date!”---Or, Christopher is going on his first date and both Eddie and Buck are affected.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Oh, Darlin', Don't You Ever Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chris is going on a first date Buck and Eddie are in panic

“Buck, stop pacing.”

“Then stop bouncing your leg.” Eddie huffed and gave his husband a look. They were both a little on edge. Okay, maybe more than just a little. But Eddie was already a little stressed out about this evening and Buck pacing the floor wasn’t helping. 

“Sit down,” Eddie said, grabbing Buck’s arm and pulling him down to the couch. Buck landed next to him with a slight yelp before glancing at Eddie with what was probably meant to be an angry look, but just looked like an adorable pout. “Buck, you need to calm down.”

“Okay but how am I the only one freaking out about this?” Buck asked with a huff. “I don’t get how you’re so calm about this. Christopher is going on a date! His first date!”

“I know,” Eddie said with a sigh. “I was there when he told me.” Eddie still remembered the shock when Christopher had told them that his lab partner had asked him to go to the movies with her. And while Buck had been word-vomit panicking about it since, Eddie’s panic had all been internal. 

His panic was from the fact that his kid was growing up. 

Realistically, Eddie knew that Christopher was growing up. He saw it everyday, the slight changes, the getting taller, the giggles replaced with fond eyes rolls. But all of that felt like child’s play in comparison to his kid going on a date. Because a date meant so much more than what it was. A date meant graduation. And college. And moving out. And moving away. And…

“Eddie.” He felt Buck shaking his arm and realized he was taking shaky breaths. “So, maybe I’m not the only one freaking out.” Eddie just nodded as he steadied his breath.

“My kid’s growing up,” Eddie said quietly, his hands balling up into fists to control the shaking running through him. “He’s growing up and he won’t need me anymore.”

“Hey.” Buck’s hands came up to his face, tilting his head to look at Buck. “He’s always going to need you. You’re his dad. He may not be little anymore, but he’ll always be your kid.”

“Our kid,” Eddie said softly, his hand releasing and reaching out to grip the collar of Buck’s shirt. Buck smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing a tender, but chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie sighed, his forehead resting against Buck’s for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed. He knew that Christopher growing up was a part of life, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be freaked out by it. 

Eddie let out another breath and pulled away as he heard Christopher’s crutches echoing down the hallway. He gave Buck a small, but fond smile before getting up.

“All set?” Eddie asked as Christopher entered the room.

“Yep,” Christopher said with a nod and smile. “And thanks for letting me use your hair gel, Buck.” Eddie glanced at Buck, who chuckled as he stood up. 

“Well of course,” Buck said. “And might I say, it looks better on you than it ever did on me.”

“Well that’s because dad likes your hair without all the product in it.” Buck nodded with a laugh as he grabbed his keys. “Are you both driving me?”

“Well the theater isn’t totally close by and you know how traffic is,” Eddie said. “So we’re just going to find some ways to entertain ourselves downtown.”

“Just don’t show up at the movie theater and embarrass me,” Christopher said with a fond eye roll as he made his way towards the door. Eddie just followed after Buck and Christopher, smiling at the back and forth between the two. He got into the car, not even trying to argue with Buck over who should drive. 

The car fell silent as they drove downtown, Eddie trying not to spiral again thinking about Christopher going on a date. He must’ve shown some signs of panic because Buck reached his hand out, interlacing his fingers with Eddie’s. And Eddie just let out a quiet breath before glancing over at Buck and shooting him a grateful smile. 

When they arrived at the movie theater, Eddie got out of the car, just waiting by the passenger side, since Christopher was so independent these days and barely asked for help. 

“Alright mijo,” Eddie said as Christopher pushed the door shut with one of his crutches. “We’ll be nearby, so if you need anything or if the date ends early…”

“I know dad.” Eddie just nodded. His son was growing up and that meant letting go, little by little. And this was just one of those moments. But Christopher, always too smart for his own good, must’ve sensed Eddie’s panic and just offered him a smile. “Love you dad.”

“Love you too, kid,” Eddie said, smiling back at his not-so-little kid. “Alright go, have fun. But PG fun.”

“Dad!” Eddie chuckled and Christopher huffed a little, before the smile returned to his face. Then, with one last glance at him and the car, Christopher headed inside the movie theater. Eddie sighed before getting back in the car. Buck just watched him, a kind and patient smile on his face. 

“He’s always going to need me?”

“Yeah Eds,” Buck said, taking his hand. “He’s always going to need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
